Willowclan's return
by MallowBloom
Summary: Ambercloud, Jaymint, Nightsky, Mistblossom, Featherlily, Swamppaw, Flintpaw, Ebonyshine, and Skyshadow have finally found Willowclan, but what awaits them? and is finding and bringing back a lost clan really worth all the pain? As Ebonyshine soon realizes, Willowclan's history is all wrong, and they have secrets of their own. Some that are better left unheard and forgotten...
1. Alligances

NOTE: Sequel to "The search for Willowclan", so if you haven't read it, I suggest you do before reading this book.

Alligences

Marshclan

Leader: Lizardstar- dark gray tabby tom with pale black strips and green eyes

Deputy: Frogleap- jet black tom with white muzzle

Apprentice, Flintpaw

Medicine cat: Fuzzypetal- pinkish gray she-cat with turquoise eyes

Warriors:

Petalbloom- black she-cat with gray tail

Apprentice, Swamppaw

Whistlewind- gray tom with orange eyes (Swamppaw's father)

Flowerfern- ginger she-cat with brown eyes (Swamppaw's mother)

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Hazelberry- cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Lightpaw

Ivycloud- small tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentice, Eclipsepaw

Sandheart- dark ginger tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentices:

Flintpaw- gray she-cat (Swamppaw's sister)

Swamppaw- gray tom with black paws

Lightpaw- golden she-cat with lilac eyes

Eclipsepaw- dark black she-cat with glowing blue eyes

Stormpaw- gray tom with dark blue eyes

Queens:

Lilysplash- black she-cat with a gray paw (mother to Sandheart's kits: Gingerkit, ginger tom with gray eyes, and Ravenkit, pure black tom with amber eyes)

Goldensun- magnificent golden she-cat with auqua eyes (mother to Lizardstar's kits: Sunkit, magnificent golden she-kit with auqua eyes, and Mistkit, a gray she-kit with green eyes)

Elders-

Mouseshadow- brown-and-black tabby tom with white fur on his muzzle

Snowdrop- pure white she-cat with blue eyes and a dot of black fur on her back leg (descended from Willowclan)

Lakeclan

Leader: Streamstar- silver she-cat with auqua eyes

Deputy: Creekwillow- gray tom with a black paw (Mistblossom's father)

Medicine cat: Starstream- gray-and-white she-cat with bright amber eyes

Apprentice, Rivershine

Warriors:

Reedflight- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Larkpaw

Shimmersplash- shimmering silver she-cat with golden eyes (Mistblossom's mother)

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Mallowbloom- gray and slitly pink she-cat with blue eyes

Mistygrass- gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Jaymint gray-and-white tom with ivy green eyes (Mistblossom's brother)

Mistblossom- silver-and-gray she-cat with green eyes

Rainleaf- speckled gray she-cat with green eyes (half Hillclan)

Apprentices:

Rivershine- gray she-cat with shining blue eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat

Larkpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes (Rivershine's brother)

Dewpaw- misty gray tom with blue eyes

Cinderpaw- ginger tom with blue eyes (Dewpaw's brother)

Queens:

Jasminegem- gray-and-silver she-cat (mother to Reedflight's kits: Pinekit, gray-and-brown tom with amber eyes, and Faithkit, silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes)

Merigoldmist- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Leafdew's kits -mate deceased- Featherkit, gray she-kit with blue eyes, and Mossskit, gray-and-white tom with yellow eyes)

Elders:

Silversnow- old silver she-cat with hair dotting her muzzle

Minnowtail- gray tom with blue eyes

Shadeclan

Leader: Tawnystar- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Owlfeather- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat- Violetleaf- gray she-cat with ginger paws and green eyes

Apprentice- Nightsky

Warriors:

Bluebird- blue furred she-cat with light blue eyes

Shrewstorm- dark brown tom with orange eyes

Liondew- golden tabby tom with with gray eyes

Turtlefur- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Dawnpetal- black she-cat with hazel eyes

Tallcloud- white she-cat with a long tail

Brightfall- white she-cat with blue eyes

Ambercloud- white she-cat with black muzzle (Nightsky's sister)

Apprentices:

Nightsky- black tom with amber eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat

Queens:

Emberwhale- gray she-cat with green eyes

Expecting Turtlefur's kits

Elders:

Moonstorm- elderly pale gray tom with green eyes

Hillclan

Leader: Hawkstar- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Rabbitbreeze- white tabby tom with long legs and hazel eyes

Medicine cat: Kestralmist- gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Rosepool- cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Crowrowan- black tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice, Toadpaw

Rowanmint- light brown tom with light blue eyes (Skyshadow's father)

Apprentice, Mintpaw

Webfoot- light gray tom with green eyes

Mallowmarsh- brown tom with white chest and dark blue eyes

Skyshadow- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Ebonyshine- black she-cat with gray eyes

Apprentices:

Toadpaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes

Mintpaw- brown tom with pale gray stripes and pale green eyes

Queens:

Frostflower- pure white she-cat (mother to Mallowmarsh's kits: Finchkit, a black she-kit, and Flowerkit, a white she-kit with ginger patchs)

Hollycloud- black she-cat with white paws and green eyes (mother to Webfoot's kits: Windkit, gray-and-white tom with auqua eyes, and Palekit, a very pale, almost ghostly, white she-kit with amber eyes)

Elders:

Petalshine- cream colored she-cat with orange eyes

Whiskerfur- light brown tabby tom

Bloodclan

Leader: Scourge- small black tom with one white paw, icy blue eyes and torn left ear. Wears a purple coller studded with dogs and cats teeth.

Deputy: Bone- broad-shouldered, musculare, black-and-white tom with long legs and green eyes. Like Scourge, he wears a coller studded with dog and cat teeth.

Warriors:

Scarlette- russet tabby she-cat with indigo eyes

Spera- calico she-cat with green eyes

Primula- cream colored she-cat with violet eyes

Kage- tortoiseshell tom with gray eyes

Aquila- sharpeyed black tom with yellow eyes

Nix- pure white tom with blue eyes

Pixie- fluffy white she-cat with green eyes, a scarred muzzle and yellowing tail. Wears a coller with a bell on it.

Maramalade- muscular ginger tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Kietsu- gray tabby with coal black strips and emerald green eyes, russet gray facial markings and a green coller (mother to Scourge's kits: Dread, pale gray tabby with emerald eyes, white tail tip, underbelly, right back leg and pale fawn, beige lynx facial markings, and Bane, dark gray tom with white underbelly and all white paws except for back left leg. Has a scarred bob tail and torn left ear with blue eyes.)

Elders:

Jay- elderly black-and-white she-cat

Willowclan

Leader: Emaraldstar- graceful brown she-cat with black spots along her back and emerald eyes

Deputy: Thistlevine- gray tom with spiky fur and green eyes

Apprentice, Lilacpaw

Medicine cat: Mintdapple- beautiful white she-cat with a dappled coat and leaf green eyes

Warriors:

Rainlily- pale gray-and-white she-cat

Volefeather- gray tom with soft blue eyes

Apprentice, Aurorapaw

Applenight- russet tom with green eyes

Shadowleaf- black tom with piercing green eyes

Apprentice, Flamingpaw

Blackfire- black tom with amber eyes and gray tail tip

Snowpuddle- pure white she-cat with sky blue eyes

Apprentice, Dovepaw

Tornfire- white tom with amber eyes and torn left ear

Echotrail- dusty brown she-cat with a dark, chocolate brown overcoat and green eyes. Wears orange coller with black strips studded with bones and dog teeth.

(Former member of Bloodclan)

Silversky- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Lilacpaw- white she-cat with lilac eyes (Aurorapaw's sister and Snowdrop's great great neice)

Aurorapaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Snowdrop's great great neice)

Flamingpaw- ginger tom with brown eyes (Dovepaw's brother)

Dovepaw- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Tulipsummer- sleek gray-and-silver she-cat with violet eyes (mother to Thistlevine's kits: Petalkit, gray-and-silver she-kit with spiky fur and violet eyes and Minnowkit, sleek gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Turqoiseshimmer- silver she-cat with white paws and turqoise eyes (mother to Tornfire's kits: Shimmerkit, silver she-kit with amber eyes and white underbelly, Ivorykit, milky-white tom with amber eyes, Silverkit, silver-and-white she-kit with turqoise eyes, and Mistkit, gray she-kit with amber eyes and white paws)

Meadowberry- gray she-cat with blue eyes

expecting Volefeather's kits

Gingerfoot- ginger she-cat with green eyes, oldest queen in the nursery, mate deceased.

Elders:

Smokespot- smoky gray tom with black spots on his back and green eyes

Hollypond- black she-cat with calico eyes (Snowdrop's great great grandmother)

**Here are the new alligances, and as you can see, some descriptions have changed. That is not a mistake, I just found better descriptions for some cats. **


	2. Willowclan

**Just a reminder, this is the sequel to my book "The search for Willowclan", so if you haven't read it, I suggest you do, otherwise you will be very confused. That's the end of my naggy reminder, enjoy!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

"Who are you?" A brown she-cat with emerald eyes demanded. The traveling cats trembled in front of her. They stood in front of the large boulder, and the she-cat stood on the boulder. Ebonyshine moved her head and looked around, cats were starting to stare and she felt self-conscious.

"I-I'm Jaymint, and this is my sister, Mistblossom," Jaymint informed the she-cat. "And this is Flintpaw, and her brother Swamppaw. Then there's Nightsky, his sister, Ambercloud, and Skyshadow and Ebonyshine." He continued, pointing to each cat in turn.

The she-cat nodded, her eyes softening a bit. "I am Emaraldstar, and this is my deputy, Thistlevine, and my medicine cat, Mintdapple." She nodded to the deputy, a gray tom with spiky fur and green eyes, and the medicine cat, a white she-cat with a dappled coat and green eyes.

"Why have you come here?" Thistlevine demanded.

"Um, I think our explanation is for your leader's ears only," Flintpaw began uncertainly.

Emaraldstar nodded, a look of understanding showing in her shining emerald eyes. "We shall discus it at moon-high," she murmured.

"But-"

"Moon-high," she interrupted her deputy. Thistlevine held his ground for a moment, then nodded.

"In the meantime, Echotrail!" Emaraldstar called. Minutes later, a dusty brown she-cat with a dark, chocolate brown overcoat and green eyes appeared.

"Yes Emaraldstar?" Echotrail asked in a serious manner.

"Would you mind showing these cats around camp?"

"Oh! Sure Emaraldstar, I'd be delighted!" Echotrail replied energetically.

"I trust you are in good hands then," Emaraldstar nodded to her warrior, then motioned for Thistlevine to follow. Ebonyshine turned towards Echotrail and immediately noticed she wore a orange collar with black strips studded with bones and dog teeth. _No...she can't be..._

"You were in Bloodclan?!" Ebonyshine meowed in shock.

Echotrail simply stared at the warrior for more then a few moments, before finally answering.

"I'd rather not speak about it." Ebonyshine's mind was whirling with questions, but she had to respect the warrior's privacy, so she stayed quiet.

"Now come, I'll show you the apprentices den first." Echotrail meowed, turning so the cats had no choice but to follow.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

She took them to a large willow tree to the right of the boulder and pond. As Ambercloud remarked, the roots of this tree were so oddly shaped, that they looked like one of those cages twolegs put kittypets in. In the middle of these roots was a narrow gap just big enough for a cat to squeese into, and on both sides of the gap were four roots that stood vertical, protecting anything inside the den from the cold. As the cats approached the den, a ginger tom with brown eyes, walked out.

"Good morning Flamingpaw," Echotrail meowed, "How's training?"

"It's going good," Flamingpaw replied guardedly, casting suspicious glances at the new cats. "Have you seen Shadowleaf?"

"He's waiting over by veiled forest," Echotrail responded. Flamingpaw nodded and took off, not taking another look at the strange cats.

"What's veiled forest?" Flintpaw asked.

"You will find out later. For now, let's look inside the dens, shall we?" Echotrail nodded to the entrance and disappeared inside.

The others followed curiously. Inside the den the earth was damp and muggy, but surprisingly cozy. Lined against the root-walls were four nests made out of thermal, fleecy moss. Looking up at the ceiling, Nightsky saw the roots were twisted at the top, forming a somewhat circular roof. The tips of the roots, Swamppaw noticed, had water gathered on them. In the center of the den was a log, cut in half.

"So, what do think?" Echotrail asked. "Amazing, huh?"

"What's this?" Mistblossom asked, pointing her tail at the log.

"It's where the apprentices eat," Echotrail meowed as though it was obvious. "Come, I'll show the warriors den next." She padded gracefully out of the den, then made her way to another big willow tree directly beside the apprentices den. This den was exactly like the apprentices den, although it had no log in the center. Walking into the den, they accidentally woke one of the senior warriors.

"_Mrrow,_ what are you doing Echotrail?" The warrior muttered grumpily, arching his back.

"Showing some visitors around, Applenight."

"Well keep them out of my way!" Applenight snapped, pushing right past them.

"Sorry about Applenight, he's a real grump, let's go to the nursery." Beside the warriors den, Echotrail paused. "This is the dirtplace." She meowed, pointing to a gap in the bushes surrounding Willowclan's camp.

"Just um...Thought you should know." She meowed, moving on to a tiny gorse bush.

"How do all the nursing queens fit into one tiny, microscopic, bush?" Jaymint gasped.

"Who says they make dens in the bush?" Echotrail responded grimly, pushing the leaves of the bush back until an underground tunnel was visible. "Come on!" She called over her shoulder, disappearing into darkness. When the cats padded out of the dark, dreary blackness, they found themselves in a huge cave. Directly to the right of the cave entrance lay a ginger she-cat with green eyes.

"What're you young whippersnappers doing here?" She mumbled, pulling herself to her paws.

Echotrail sighed with obvious annoyance. "Just giving a tour Gingerfoot, why does everyone ask?"

"Just don't wake the kits," she muttered, "I've had to listen to enough of them mewling today."

"Yes Gingerfoot," Echotrail meowed, dipping her head in respect and gathering her cats around her with a flick of her tail.

"Echotrail!" A gang of kits chanted, running towards the warrior and almost barreling her over.

"Will you teach us some battle moves?" A silver-and-gray she-kit with spiky fur, asked.

"Sorry Petalkit, I'm giving these cats a tour. I'll show you some battle moves later, ok?"

Petalkit's violet eyes blinked with sorrow, but then she nodded and raced off to her littermate, a sleek gray she-kit with blue eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that." Echotrail meowed, turning back to her "tourists".

"That's Petalkit, one of Tuilpsummer's daughters." Echotrail nodded to the sleek gray-and-silver she-cat with violet eyes. "That's her other daughter, Minnowkit." She nodded to the kit Petalkit had run to.

"What about...Gingerfoot, was it?" Swamppaw asked. Echotrail's eyes clouded over momentarily.

"S-she hasn't been the same ever since her mate, Cloudleaper, died. Her last litter of kits d-didn't make it past their third moon."

"Aww, that's terrible," Ebonyshine whispered, covering her mouth with a paw.

"It is always sad to see ones so young leave to join Starclan," Echotrail whispered, shaking her head. "But life has to move on." Mistblossom nodded tears forming in her eyes.

"Now enough with this despair," Echotrail meowed, "We still have the elders den, medicine cat den, leaders den, and the rest of the camp to explore before moon-high."

"What about territory?" Swamppaw protested.

"We shall see about that tomorrow." Echotrail meowed, plunging into darkness once more. Once out of the tunnel, they made their way towards a rock jutting out of the earth, with another leaning against it.

"Watch your head!" Echotrail warned.

"Watch were you're putting your paws!" A gray tom with black spots on his back, growled.

"Sorry Smokespot, giving a tour!" Echotrail whispered, backing out of the den. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," she admitted.

"Anyways, the ground in there is sand and the moss is always fresh, ya da, ya da, ya da... You get the jest, on to the medicine cat den." Echotrail continued. By this time the cats had gone in a complete circle all around the camp, and were now back at the boulder.

"Here," Echotrail meowed, pointing them to a fern bush beside the willow tree that was behind the boulder. Like the nursery, this bush had a tunnel underneath it, where Mintdapple made her nest and stored her herbs. It was just like the nursery, but maybe a bit bigger.

"Now to the leader's den!" Echotrail meowed, running out of the medicine cat's den before Mintdapple could catch them. Once out of the tunnel, they went directly to the right, to the leader's den. It was just like the apprentices and warriors dens, but certainly bigger and cozier.

"This is the willow stone," Echotrail told them, pointing to the boulder with her tail. "It is were are leader makes announcements, legend has it Skyclan crafted it long ago so we could communicate with them every full moon."

"Wow."

"Majestic."

"Whatever." Skyshadow grumbled.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

"Finally, this is the pond where are young learn to swim," Echotrail meowed, giving Skyshadow a dirty look. The pond was a few mouse-lengths in front of the willow stone. Looking inside, Mistblossom could see minnows and trouts, along with the occasional coy fish. The middle of the pond was at least 5ft, with the edges starting at 1ft.

"You swim?" Jaymint asked in disbelieve, eying the crystal clear water.

"Why of course, don't you?"

"Me and Mistblossom, yes. The others...not so much."

Echotrail sighed as the moon began to appear high in the sky. "I couldn't imagine a world without swimming. I wouldn't be able to survive the warmest days."

"Echotrail!" Emaraldstar meowed, padding out of her den with Thistlevine following shortly behind.

"Thank you for showing these cats around the camp, but it is now moon-high. I will take over."

"As you wish, Emaraldstar," Echotrail murmured, dipping her head and disappearing into the warriors den. Jaymint gulped, relieved, yet scared of not having Echotrail with them. This was it, time to tell the leader what they were here for. Would she accept her fate, or refuse? Jaymint sighed, _this is either going to go really good, or terribly wrong._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

**Sorry this isn't a very interesting chapter, but I felt it was mandatory to describe the camp so I wouldn't leave you confused. Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise. See you next chapter- Mallowbloom**


	3. The elements fall

"Why have you come here?" Emaraldstar asked, settling down in her nest.

"Yeah, what do you want with us?" Thistlevine growled.

"We've come because of a prophecy Skyclan gave us," Ebonyshine meowed, feeling the cats in the den immediately tense.

"A prophecy? What prophecy?" Emaraldstar meowed, panicked.

"Well...not really a prophecy, they just told us we needed to find Willowclan to help the other four clans fight an ancient darkness," Jaymint meowed awkwardly, looking at his paws.

"And who told you this?"

"Marshstar, Lakestar, Hillstar and Shadestar."

"Willowstar was right," Emaraldstar whispered to herself, standing up.

"What?" Flintpaw asked.

"Nothing, I said I'd think about it. Until then, why don't you all stay until full moon?"

"Full moon?!"

"At full moon, I will consult Skyclan, then make my decision. It is only a quarter-moon away." Jaymint briefly considered their options, leave and face destruction, or stay and see what Skyclan had to say.

"We'll stay," he told her, speaking for the group.

"Excellent," she nodded, "we shall discus this more at dawn, until then, Thistlevine will show you to your nests in the warriors den, and his apprentice, Lilacpaw, will show Flintpaw and Swamppaw their nests with the apprentices." Every cat nodded, satisfied.

"I'll go get her," Thistlevine grunted, not happy the slightest that these cats would be in his camp for a quarter-moon.

Minutes past and finally Lilacpaw entered with her mentor. She was a pretty white she-cat with lilac eyes, something about her was familiar to Swamppaw, however, he couldn't put a paw on it. She blinked her tiered eyes in the dim light.

"Come, I'll show you to your nests," she meowed sleepily, guiding the young cats with her tail.

"As for the rest of you, follow me," Thistlevine muttered, pushing through the den without a second glance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

When they had all gone, Emaraldstar left the den and went next door to see Mintdapple.

"It's happening!" She gasped, waking the she-cat.

"What? What's happening?" Mintdapple demanded, instantly alert.

"That prophecy you got from Jaybreeze, it's happening! 'When light joins dark, the elements will come together, four will become eight and willow will save the clans'!" Emaraldstar repeated Jaybreeze's words, having a total fit.

"Calm down and explain," Mintdapple meowed, grabbing some chamomile from her herb store for the leader to eat.

Emaraldstar quietly lapped at the herbs and then began. "I just finished talking to our visitors, they say Skyclan told them they had to find us to help the other clans fight an ancient darkness."

"So?"

"So, 'willow will save the clans'!? That has to be us."

"What about 'when light joins dark' and 'the elements will come together, four will become eight'. What about that?"

"We must find out more information about our visitors!"

"No, we _must _continue with clan life. These cats could be lying. Have you forgotten that Jaybreeze also let the clans exile us?"

"Just trust my judgement, I have a strong feeling about these cats."

"Fine, but if Skyclan leads you astray, it's not my problem." Mintdapple spat, going back to her nest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

"Swamppaw, Emaraldstar wishes to speak with us," Flintpaw murmured in her brother's ear. Swamppaw opened one eye and saw Flintpaw standing in front of him.

"Fine I'm coming," Swamppaw meowed, padding out of the den with his sister hot on his tail. As they walked over to willow stone, Swamppaw felt cold air slicing through his bones, and everywhere he put his paws, there was always a CRACK, because of the frost on the grass.

"Good we're all here," Emaraldstar meowed as the apprentices padded up. Thistlevine wasn't with her, however, Echotrail was.

"Since you are staying for a quarter-moon, I've decided to make Echotrail your guide. She will be responsible for you. That includs giving you a tour of the territory and knowing where you are at all times. She will also be responsible for teaching you the ways of Willowclan."

"So you're stuck with me," Echotrail purred, her eyes glittering in amusement. Emaraldstar gave the warrior a weird look.

"Anyways, I have some important business to attend to. Echotrail, why don't you show them our territory?" Emaraldstar asked.

"Sure, follow me," Echotrail padded to the bushes in between the warriors and apprentices den. The others followed her into a fern tunnel that sloped upward and were met with an interesting sight. The back of Willowclan's territory was nothing like the front, at the base of the murky mountains lay a viridescent forest, the leaves swaying in the wind.

"Wow," Mistblossom breathed.

"Well? Come on! I'll show you lookout point!" Echotrail meowed, running over to the edge of the grove where Willowclan made their camp.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

"It is done," Featherlily meowed, appearing in front of Jaybreeze. "They have reached Willowclan, and forgotten about me. They think I never existed and- good heavens, what happened? Where are the others?" She demanded.

"I think you already know," Jaybreeze whispered, her deep blue eyes piercing through Featherlily's fur.

"W-what in the name of Skyclan are you talking about?" Featherlily replied, taking a step back.

"Skyclan!" Jaybreeze spat, "You have no right to use the word 'Skyclan' after what you've done!"

"Whatever have I done?" Featherlily inquired.

"You did something to the others, and I'm going to find out what!" Jaybreeze growled.

"Oh? And would you care to join them?"

"Wait, wha- AHHHH! Lakestar, help me. Lakest-" Jaybreeze screamed again, then there was silence.

"Finally, no one to stop me from getting what I want," Featherlily crackled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Flowerfern's POV

I quietly walked back to camp with my apprentice, Stormpaw, trailing behind me. Almost an two moons had passed since my kits, Swamppaw and Flintpaw, had left in the middle of the night and never returned. The whole clan had grieved for my kits with me, I had even hoped they would come back, but alas, time had passed, and they still weren't home. What if they had gotten killed by a fox, or maybe some other predator? Petalbloom had been the first to assume the worst, stating,

"He was a stupid apprentice anyways, what does it matter that we lost him?"

I had then burst into tears and run out of camp. Things had never been the same since. My mate, Whistlewind, had tried to comfort me, act like the apprentices would come back soon, but I know in my heart I might never see them again, ever.

"Let all cats old enough to leave the camp, gather beneath the tree stump to hear my words!" Lizardstar yowled, shaking me out of my trance. I looked over at my apprentice, his eyes seemed to glow in the dark with excitement. Today was his apprentice ceremony, the day he would get his warrior name with his sisters, Lightpaw and Eclipsepaw. I looked over at Ivycloud and Hazelberry, who both seemed to share their apprentice's excitement, but I didn't. I had groomed my fur and everything, but the entire day all I could think about was how there would be no more apprentices. All because my son and daughter had abandoned their clan.

"Lightpaw, Eclipsepaw and Stormpaw, step forward." The three padded forward until they stood right in front of the tree stump.

"Today we celebrate one of the most important ceremonies in the clans: the naming of new warriors. These three apprentices have just completed their final assements and will now get their warrior names. Lightpaw, Eclipsepaw and Strompaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," the three chanted in symphony, and I felt my jaw clench.

"Then by the powers of Skyclan I give you your warrior names. Lightpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Lightpetal. Skyclan honors your intelligence and welcome you as a full warrior of Marshclan." He rested his muzzle on her head and she gave his shoulder a respectful lick, then stepped back.

"Eclipsepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Eclipsemeadow. Skyclan honors your skill and welcome you as a full warrior of Marshclan." She too, licked his shoulder and stepped back. Then it was my apprentice's turn.

"Finally, Stormpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Stormsky, in honor of your deep blue eyes. Skyclan honors your bravery and welcome you as a full warrior of Marshclan." The newly named Stormsky stepped back as the clan began to chant the new warrior's names.

"Lightpetal! Eclipsemeadow! Stormsky!" I chanted my former apprentice's name half-heartedly. Deep inside I felt pride, but at the same time, I couldn't help thinking: _Flintpaw and Swamppaw will never experience anything like this now. _Tears began to run down the my cheek and I made no move to stop them. Petalbloom turned around to look at the me, her eyes filled with disgust. I flashed her an angry look with my brown eyes, _how would you know what I'm going through? You hated Swamppaw and have never had any kits! _

"Wait Lizardstar, I have an important announcement to make before the meeting breaks up," Whistlewind meowed, pushing his way through the crowd. I eyed my mate with curiosity, then it hit me. _No...we promised we'd keep it a secret..._

"Flowerfern is going to have another litter of kits!" He announced, his orange eyes glittering with warmth. I narrowed my eyes at him, not the slightest bit happy.

"Congratulations!" My brother, Sandheart, meowed. I gasped as more cats came up to me, wishing me a congratulations. I nodded weakly as everyone came and went.

It was official, I was having another litter of kits, and I was going to end up raising them without the help of my first litter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

**How was this? Better then the other chapter? At the end of every few chapters I'll have somebody's POV (probably someone related to the traveling cats). Anyways, until next chapter- Mallowbloom**


End file.
